Conventional quality assessment approaches typically employ manual gauging techniques. In an exemplary automotive application, vehicle components or sub-assemblies of components, such as vehicle doors, are placed in specially constructed fixtures which are intended to simulate the vehicle component in its assembled environment. Gauging devices are then used to assess the fit and alignment of the vehicle door in relation to the specially constructed fixture. The present invention provides an improved technique for assessing fit and alignment of a measured object in relation to its assembled environment.